stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Dark Force Rising
'' Dark Force Rising '' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn och gavs ut i juni 1992 av Bantam Spectra. Boken är den andra delen av The Thrawn Trilogy, och utspelar sig 9 ABY. Dark Force Rising. Uppläsare för ljudboken var Anthony Daniels, och två versioner för blinda lästes av Chuck Benson och Larry A. McKeever. Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan Texten på den inbundna versionen The number-one New York Timesbestselling Heir to the Empire was the publishing even of the year, the fist novel to continue the adventures of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo, beyond the events of teh most popular trilogy in movie history. Now comes Dark Force Rising; the second volume of a three-book cycle authorized by Lucasfilm Ltd. and written by Hugo Award-winning author Timothy Zahn. Five years after the events of Return of the Jedi, the fragile New Republic that was born with the defeat of Darth Vader, the Emperor, and the infamous Death Star stands threatened from within and without. The dying Empire's most cunning and ruthless warlord - Grand Admiral Thrawn - has taken command of the remnants of the Imperial fleet and launched a massive campaign aimed at the Republic's destruction. With the aid of unimaginable weapons long hidden away frim the Emperor on a backwater planet, Thrawn plans to turn the tide of the battle, overwhelm the New Republic, and impose his iron rule throughout the galaxy. Meanwhile, dissension and personal ambition threatens to tear the Republic apart. As Princess Leia - pregnant with Jedi twins - risk her life to bring a proud and leathal alien race into alliance with the Republic Council - only to discover instead a ghostly fleet of warships that could bring doom to their friends and victory to their enemies. But most dangerous of all is a new Dark Jedi, risen from the ashes of a shrouded past, consumed by bitterness...and thoroughly, utterly insane. Now he schemes to use his awesome mastery of the Force to summon young Skywalker, allay his misgivings, cunningly enthrall him, and ultimately corrupt him to the Dark Side. A tale of brilliant spectacle, startling revelations, and tumultuous action, Dark Force Rising moves with the speed of light across a dazzling epic landscape of galactic propotions, from world to world, from adventure to adventure, as Good and Evil clash across the vastness of space "a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." Texten på Pocketversionen The dying Empire's most cunning and ruthless warlord - Grand Admiral Thrawn - has taken command of the remnants of the Imperial fleet and launched a massive campaign aimed at the New Republic's destruction. Meanwhile, Han and Lando Calrissian race against time to find proof of treason inside the highest Republic Council - only to discover instead a ghostly fleet of warships that could bring doom to their friends and victory to their enemies. Yet most dangerous of all is a new Dark Jedi, risen from the ashes of a shrouded past, consumed by bitterness...and scheming to corrupt Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar